¡Quiero esa capa!
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Scorpius quiere hacerse con la reliquia más antigua de los Potter, pero ciertos descubrimientos le hacen emplear un método inapropiado. La guerra entre sus sentimientos y la lógica de Albus comienza. ¿Y qué pasa con esa consigna que debió conocer de antemano? ONE-SHOT.


**Título:** ¡Quiero esa... capa!  
**Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Beta: **Dybbo  
**Pareja:** Scorpius/Albus  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Género:** Romance

**Universo: **Hogwarts  
**Advertencias:** relación chico-chico  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola, gente! ^^ Este es mi primer next gen, espero que os guste. Está escrito para PruePhantomhive porque lleva mucho tiempo leyéndome y sus reviews son amor. Al enterarse de la existencia de este fic, ella escribió un drarry para mí, que podéis encontrar en amor yaoi bajo el título "El sublime país de las pesadillas". Espero que te gusten este Albus y este Scorpius que hice para ti.^^

Gracias a Dybbo por su valiosa ayuda.

**Resumen: **Scorpius quiere hacerse con la reliquia más antigua de los Potter, pero ciertos descubrimientos le hacen emplear un método inapropiado. La guerra entre sus sentimientos y la lógica de Albus comienza. ¿Y qué pasa con esa consigna que debió conocer de antemano? ONE-SHOT.

* * *

**¡Quiero esa... capa!**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora por el castillo, contoneándose cual reptil desde las torres, cubriendo clases y comedores para bajar por los insidiosos pasillos de las mazmorras y allí alcanzar, deliberadamente, al parecer, al primogénito de los Malfoy, quien ahora tenía una burda inquietud por desenmascarar ese rumor y comprobar si era cierto. Porque claro, lo más fácil hubiese sido preguntar a padre, pero por algún motivo, los temas de conversación donde se incluía la palabra "Potter" no eran bienvenidos en su familia. Y Scorpius no entendía por qué. Quitando a ese engendro de James, cuya adrenalina parecía batir por la sangre como si de un furioso río se tratara, el segundo Potter no daba una imagen de ser mal chico. De hecho, tenía loco a medio Hogwarts. Eso, sin ser carismático, porque el moreno de ojos verdes resultaba más bien tímido y poco sociable. El motivo debía ser la inteligencia, pues Scorpius no le hacía demasiado pasional. Definitivamente, los ravenclaw no eran ardientes. De todos modos, ignoró esos pensamientos ridículos, a él no le importaban nada los escarceos del menor de los Potter ni que fuera un gran mago y un inteligente alumno: poseía algo que Scorpius quería. Algo que debía haber pertenecido a su padre, porque ya no se encontraban reliquias como esa. Tras enviar a Maurice Flort escaleras arriba, hacia la torre de las águilas, se preguntó si Albus Severus habría usado la dichosa reliquia con fines bochornosos. Utilizando el ya célebre autocontrol Malfoy, ignoró el pensamiento y la reacción que produjo en su bajo vientre para caminar hacia uno de los pasillos, donde Maurice se reunió con él. El joven se recuperó de la carrera durante unos instantes, mientras su cabello castaño y rizado no dejaba de menearse.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Scorpius con los brazos cruzados, como si la posición le diera cierta autoridad y calma. Y también porque la paciencia del chico era inexistente, y Maurice lo estaba poniendo nervioso ante su falta de respuesta.

—Joder… Malfoy… espera un momento que me recupere. He estado… corriendo por los pasillos de la torre y bajando al segundo piso.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Escúpelo.

Los ojos de Maurice reflejaron a un slytherin obstinado y seguro de sí mismo. Debía ir en el ADN.

—No he visto la capa, pero he escuchado que tiene una cita mañana después de las clases —informó Maurice, inseguro aún de estar actuando correctamente: la traición a un compañero de casa no debía ser algo bueno, no. Pero el premio era demasiado tentador.

—¿Dónde? No te daré las entradas si no me das más información —avisó el rubio, cuyo cabello caía rebelde por el lado derecho del rostro.

—No lo sé —respondió Maurice retirándose un poco el sudor de la frente, y despegando uno de los rizos que había aterrizado ahí.

Scorpius no modificó su postura. Entrecerró los ojos, en un estilo muy propio de su progenitor, molesto por confiar en un ravenclaw deseoso de ver a su equipo de quidditch favorito en tribuna preferente.

—¿Sabes al menos con quién?

Un suspiro nada disimulado se hizo camino a través de los gruesos labios de Maurice.

—Con Alan Brocklewurst —Scorpius se indignó.

—¿De Gryffindor? ¿Qué les pasa a todos con esos perdedores? —ante la estupefacción de Maurice, Scorpius decidió que él no tenía por qué revelar información de la pobre opinión guardada hacia la gente de esa casa, cuyo gusto por vestir y aparentar era inexistente. Casi con furioso ímpetu introdujo la mano en el pantalón para entregarle dos entradas.

—Toma, pero la próxima vez exigiré algo más concreto, así que mejora tus investigaciones —Maurice, cuyo reflejo fue asentir o bajar la cabeza como si quisiera hacerle una reverencia, se detuvo a tiempo.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Malfoy —y agarrando las entradas para ver a los Falmouth Falcons, salió a todo correr de los empedrados y fríos pasillos cercanos a Slytherin, nada que ver con los cálidos alrededores de Hufflepuff y su olor a comida recién hecha.

Scorpius caviló. Y caviló y caviló y caviló porque le gustaba poner su cerebro a funcionar, no como esos idiotas de Gryffindor, siempre actuando sin pensar. ¿Por qué se vería Albus con un gryffindor? Nada que tuviera que importarle, por supuesto, pero últimamente hasta varios slytherin se habían visto envueltos en romances con gente de la casa de la directora. Cada día se sorprendía más y más de la poca clase existente en Hogwarts, y de los pésimos gustos de los estudiantes residentes. Por Merlín, si Salazar levantara la cabeza…

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la próxima clase, donde sus compañeros de habitación le preguntaron si ya había conseguido hacerse con la famosa capa de invisibilidad de Albus Severus Potter, tal era su deseo. Scorpius les dio un discurso acerca de investigar con astucia y sin dejar rastros hasta llegar a su objetivo, lo cual pareció despistarlos en cierto momento en que el rubio estaba fijándose en demasía en el muchacho de túnica azul y pelo rebelde tres filas más allá.

No pudo concentrarse en la jodida clase de _Encantamientos_, su mente estaba ocupada en jugar con él a repetirle constantemente el nombre de "Alan Brocklewurst". ¿Sería amigo del parloteador James Potter? ¿Cuántas veces entraría Albus a la torre de Gryffindor con la excusa de ver a su hermano? Una vez fuera de clase ejecutó un encantamiento localizador para encontrarlo y su varita lo llevó inmediatamente a un grupo de alumnos de la casa del león charlando con sus libros bajo el brazo cerca del cuadro de madame Ginevra. Scorpius repasó las insulsas caras para detenerse en una algo más resultona que las demás. Con satisfacción, notó el tono rubio claro sobre el rostro, que le devolvió una mirada algo confusa y luego dijo, señalando la varita de Scorpius, aparentemente en posición de ataque:

—Si nos hechizas atente a las consecuencias —pero si además era impertinente, comprobó Scorpius, y la mueca de superioridad elevó aún más su boca rosada.

—No merece mi tiempo ni mi esfuerzo —y allí los dejó, algo perplejos, porque a veces, retirarse con sabiduría podía resultar hasta sensual.

Bien, ya conocía el objetivo, no lo perdió de vista durante la duración del horario de quinto curso y al terminar la última clase entregó la bolsa de marca con todos sus libros y complementos de estudio a Marcus Zabini, su compañero de cuarto, con la excusa de que debía acudir a la biblioteca de forma urgente. Dirigió los pasos hacia dicho lugar para luego revertirlos hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Desde allí, siguió a cierta distancia al rubito llamado Alan, renovó el hechizo localizador y se escondió tras la puerta de un escobero.

—Buenas tardes, Albus —ah, conque en términos amistosos, ya de primeras… maldito.

—¿Cómo estás, Alan? —Scorpius casi podía ver la sonrisa abierta y sincera del ravenclaw, como alguna de las que le dirigía a él cuando estaba inspirado.

—¿Qué llevas en la mano? —oh, mierda, ahí estaba la maldita capa, pero Scorpius no podía verla, seguía oculto tras una puerta y sería una decisión bastante inoportuna el abrirla ahora, junto a ellos, y descubrirse.

La dulce y sensual voz del ravenclaw sonó alto y fuerte.

—Nuestro pasaje a la locura —y un sonido de pasos. Scorpius trató de descongelar sus pies, no por el frío del escobero, sino por las palabras llegadas a sus oídos. Una vez recuperado e ignorando el fuerte palpitar del pecho, el rubio acertó a abrir la puerta con cuidado para comprobar la huida de ambos. Su varita, no obstante, aún llevaba el hechizo localizador sobre Alan, y de repente se vio persiguiendo al aire y ocultándose cada cierto tiempo para no descubrirse. Ignorando los latidos pulsantes. Concentrándose en su objetivo: la capa de invisibilidad, que funcionaba, por cierto, pues de no ser por el hechizo ejecutado, habría estado perdido, ignorante de las acciones de ambos.

"¿Para qué quieres tú una capa de invisibilidad?", le había preguntado Marcus Zabini, intrigado sin duda por si el rubio pensara utilizarla para meterse en los despachos de los profesores y duplicar los exámenes. Una capa como esa, una reliquia antigua y poco vista, desde luego era todo un tesoro custodiado por los Potter hace tiempo. Y hubiera sido muy fácil hablar con Albus y pedirle que se la enseñara. Por desgracia, el menor de los Potter aún tenía ciertos prejuicios apoyados por los gryffindor según los cuales, los Malfoy, por nacimiento, nunca eran de fiar, alimentados quizá por su padre, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

La silueta roja del hilo del hechizo de seguimiento paró en un pasillo próximo a la clase de Adivinación tras sortear a un prefecto, aliviando las piernas de Scorpius, cansadas de subir escaleras y esconderse entre columnas. Scorpius agudizó el oído e hizo un encantamiento para ocultar su sombra. Los jóvenes hablaban en voz baja, y cualquiera hubiera supuesto que intercambiaban algo, salvo por los prontos jadeos reverberados entre las paredes poco después.

Scorpius volvió a sentir aumentar los latidos en su interior, mientras se asomaba cuidadosamente, notando el sudor cubriéndole la nuca. ¿Cómo iba a ocultarse ahora si no sabía hacia dónde miraban los chicos? Al parecer, la capa le dio la respuesta; comenzó a moverse, dejando así visibles trozos de ambos: una pierna de Albus, un mechón de Alan. ¿Un mechón de Alan junto a una pierna de Albus? ¿Qué hacía ese sinvergüenza? Scorpius volvió a su posición, respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué tenía el joven Potter entre manos sino una situación embarazosa? El jadeo, demasiado íntimo, se intensificó, golpeando la conciencia de Scorpius, regalándole lo evidente: estaban disfrutando con sus cuerpos de adolescentes.

El descubrimiento azotó al joven Malfoy, corrompiendo sus vírgenes dieciséis años. Un poco de oxígeno llegó a su cerebro. Definitivamente, no era un mirón. Y, por descontado, no estaba disfrutando oyendo esto. Con ambas premisas bien claras, abandonó el pasillo de la tercera planta para refugiarse en otro.

Albus Severus Potter no era virgen. Bueno, técnicamente.

Estaba gozando febrilmente (porque si Scorpius notó aumentar su temperatura en esos instantes, en definitiva Albus tendría fiebre) con un chico. Chico. De Gryffindor.

La perplejidad dio paso a la furia. La mano se dirigió hacia la insignia de prefecto. Podía ir hacia allí y castigarlos. Podría quitar millones de puntos a Gryffindor. Quizá unos cuantos menos a Ravenclaw, una casa que le caía en gracia porque según él, ser inteligente y ser sexy iban de la mano. O podría… quitarles la capa. Y confiscarla. Repasó sus opciones. Quitar puntos estaba bien, pero no parecía un castigo suficiente. Quitarles la capa estaba mucho mejor, pero él solo la tendría unos minutos en sus manos antes de caer en las del viejo rancio de Filch. Quizá lo suficiente para apreciar el tejido y la forma, los dibujos. Y luego estaba… la tercera opción, claro. La más retorcida, la que solo un slytherin seguiría.

* * *

Albus terminaba el desayuno en la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando una lechuza le dejó caer una carta, salpicando de cereales a Lorcan Lysander, sentado a su lado.

—Una lechuza con mala puntería —rió el joven de cabello rubio lacio, mordiendo un trozo de pan untado con mermelada de arándanos.

Albus se encogió de hombros y desdobló el sobre. Dentro, una simple hoja con una caligrafía esmerada, decía:

_Yo también quiero tener entre las manos lo que el otro día poseía Alan Blockwurst. Si no me permites tocarla, sé dónde está el despacho de la directora McGonagall__. _

Albus se quedó blanco, lívido. Primero, la mirada se desvió automáticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Alan parecía ajeno a todo, riendo junto a una chica. Después vigiló a su propia mesa por el rabillo del ojo. Más allá estaban los Hufflepuff, siempre esmerándose en comer el desayuno como si fuera lo mejor después de hacer magia. Nunca le parecían sospechosos. Finalmente, tras su cogote… Slytherin. Albus se volvió sin dudar. Todos parecían sospechosos. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, a punto de saltar hacia él. Volvió a observar la misiva, una amenaza en toda regla. Su hermano James le había enviado muchas iguales. Pero no podía arriesgarse a enseñársela, así que le abordó a la salida de Herbología; él iba hacia Pociones dobles con tres amigos.

—Eh, tú —el mayor de los Potter se giró.

—¿Qué quieres, enano? —James adoptó la posición chulesca poniendo una mano sobre la cadera y adelantando un pie, heredada probablemente de su abuelo y su madre al mismo tiempo.

—En Ravenclaw hay rumores de que sales con una chica de Slytherin.

James rió a carcajadas.

—El día que me fije en alguien de esa casa te doy permiso para cruciarme.

—¿Así que no es verdad? ¿Nadie te ha amenazado? Me dijeron que te habían enviado una carta amenazándote.

James se acercó, preocupado.

—¿Por qué tenéis tanta imaginación?

—Porque podemos —Albus aventó la mano, quitando importancia a ese detalle de narcisismo repentino—. Pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Qué harías si realmente te llegara una carta de amenaza?

James se despidió de sus colegas para enfocarse únicamente en el listillo de Albus.

—Entraría en la sala común de Slytherin y con ella en la mano amenazaría a todos los presentes.

Albus dejó entrever su disconformidad.

—No me mires así. Los slytherin son cobardes. Nadie confesaría, pero al menos, se cagarían en los pantalones.

—Papá nos ha dicho muchas veces que eso no es cierto, James —anunció Albus algo molesto. Él conocía a Scorpius, y jamás lo había molestado en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, papá tuvo un flechazo con ese profesor de pociones viejo y amargo. No es objetivo.

Albus apretó los dientes. No estaba ahí para discutir el pasado de su padre, y él tampoco quería saber nada más de Severus Snape, bastante tenía con llevar su nombre. Se alejó de James para ir hacia la siguiente clase, Transformaciones, con Slytherin. Al término de la misma, se dirigió a la mesa donde recogían Scorpius y Anna Pucey. El rubio alzó la vista sorprendido.

—Scorpius, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —el rubio asintió, de todos modos Anna ya se iba.

Al salir de clase, Albus parpadeó y fue al grano.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —el rubio puso una mueca de orgullo—. Necesito entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

Scorpius recordó la dichosa capa y la escena bochornosa del otro día, y su irritación aumentó por momentos.

—¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Podría pedírselo a otro, lo sé, pero ninguno me da confianza. Solo necesito que digas la contraseña y abras la puerta. Puedes ponerme un hechizo para que no la escuche. En realidad, solo quiero entrar una vez, no va a ser una costumbre.

Albus notó cómo el slytherin se abstraía, probablemente estaba pensando en algo más interesante, quizá no quisiera ayudarlo, pero le veía fuera de la conversación. Ausente.

—¿Scorpius?

El moreno notó un tirón en el brazo y luego un empujón contra una ancha puerta de hierro. Albus, como señal de respeto, se tapó los oídos mientras Scorpius murmuraba la contraseña y las grandes puertas hacia Slytherin se abrieron de par en par. El moreno esperó un instante hasta asegurarse la atención de varios estudiantes, mirando curiosos al ver el color de su túnica. Respirando profundamente y poniendo la voz más amenazadora, gritó:

—¡AL QUE ME HAYA ENVIADO UNA CARTA DE AMENAZA POR LECHUZA: QUE SEPA QUE NO VOY A COMPARTIR NADA QUE YO NO QUIERA! ¡Y CONOZCO HECHIZOS DE ALTO NIVEL QUE PODRÍAN HINCHAROS LAS BOLAS SI ME ACUSÁIS A LA DIRECTORA!

Scorpius había desconectado al escuchar la frase "ninguno me da confianza". Por supuesto, esa sensación de orgullo y alegría plena nacía porque había sacado una buena nota en el examen de Herbología. Él no estaba mirando a Albus, contemplando esos ojos verdes y notándolos interesantes.

—¿Scorpius? —Albus solo trató de devolverlo a la realidad, pero quien sí despertó fue cierta parte baja, además de la conciencia.

Le tenía confianza. De entre todos los slytherin, a él. Al capullo que le había escrito una nota de amenaza. Scorpius estaba sintiéndose culpable, no se tenía en tan buena estima por Albus. De repente, una sensación de respeto le inundó, y decidió ayudarle. Sin embargo, cuando la dulce voz se convirtió en algo salvaje, aterrador, gritando a las cuatro paredes y a todos los estudiantes slytherin allí presentes como si de un Gryffindor se tratara, Scorpius sudó. ¿Merecía la pena formar todo ese escándalo por una jodida capa o es que había intenciones ocultas detrás? Naturalmente, Albus no le dio explicaciones: se giró y se marchó. Y al día siguiente recibió una lechuza dándole las gracias por haberle abierto el camino a Slytherin. ¿Debería sentirse halagado? Por un lado, si el moreno le solicitó ayuda significaría que no sospechaba de él; por otro lado, se sintió molesto de que ubicara al responsable en su casa, aunque fuera cierto. Enterarse, un día después, de que Gryffindor había vivido el mismo espectáculo lo dejó a cuadros.

El siguiente plan en la estrategia era esperar y observar al moreno; y seguir ignorando a sus compañeros de casa, aunque comenzaran a tomarlo poco en serio.

* * *

Albus sonrió a través de la ventana de su cuarto, la que mostraba el otoño en todo su apogeo, la del paisaje cercano al invierno eterno siempre rodeando Hogwarts. Siete días después y ninguna otra amenaza. La estrategia de confundir al enemigo había dado resultado, la frase de su amigo muggle "Ante una conquista, ¡violad a sus caballos y huid en sus mujeres, eso les confundirá!" había resultado una verdad como un templo. Se imaginó a algún slytherin dando vueltas a su cabeza, tratando de investigar qué estaba ocurriendo. En Gryffindor no había tenido tanto éxito, Alan Brocklewurst también se sintió confuso por los gritos chabacanos y sus salidas juntos habían cesado. Albus lo echaba de menos, aunque lo superaría pronto. Le excitaba especialmente su cabello, pero había muchos rubios en Hogwarts. Se esforzaría mucho en los TIMOS, dejando a un lado los flirteos varios. Aún tenía mucha vida por delante, y él no era como su hermano James, al cual si le faltaba un ligue en algún momento de necesidad se hacía con cualquiera. Scorpius había resultado un buen amigo. Albus lo invitó el sábado a Hogsmeade como agradecimiento y ambos se vieron en Las Tres Escobas antes de que su séquito viniese a buscarlo. Luego, su hermano le reprendió el mal gusto, insistiendo en que en la casa de Salazar nadie era de fiar y solo lo querrían por interés. El moreno suspiró. Adoraba a su familia y se sentía bien a su lado, pero en ocasiones se creía incomprendido: su hermano mayor, James, se parecía demasiado a su abuelo, y en ocasiones llevó varias misivas a casa regalo de haberse saltado las normas. Su hermana, Lily, era una Ginny en potencia, aunque todavía no estaba interesada en amores y entrar en el equipo de quidditch parecía una prioridad absoluta. Él tenía cosas de Harry… no era muy extrovertido, pero tampoco se lanzaba a salvar vidas como los dos gryffindor que tenía por hermanos. Era más… calculador. Por eso los slytherin se le hacían interesantes. De hecho, él temió entrar en Slytherin en el primer año, y recordó cómo su padre lo tranquilizaba. No debía tener tan mala opinión de ellos, ¿no?

* * *

Scorpius repasaba por enésima vez los detalles de aquella tarde en Hogsmeade: cuántas personas llenaban Las Tres Escobas, la temperatura fuera, lo que bebieron, por qué camino fueron, a cuántas mesas había servido Madame Rosmerta, qué alumnos de Slytherin estaban allí, y la mesa que compartieron. La ropa de Albus, el tejido, los colores, la suavidad de su abrigo, su mirada limpia y agradable, aquellos labios formando palabras, el número de sonrisas… Scorpius lo consideraba como una primera cita, aunque no fuera tal. Albus no paró de hablar de estudios y cuando Scorpius le preguntó por la carta de amenaza trató de ignorar el sudor de sus manos.

—Scorpius, ¿has terminado la redacción de Runas?

El rubio se giró hacia su amigo Marcus Zabini. Oh, sí, había olvidado que estaban en la biblioteca, buscando información para un trabajo.

—Me queda poco —respondió con voz monótona.

—Tío, estás perdiendo el norte —acusó Marcus junto a una sonrisa burlona.

La reacción atónita del rubio no se hizo esperar.

—¿Perdiendo qué?

—Es un refrán muggle —Scorpius entornó los ojos grises, herencia paterna.

—Quién está perdiendo algo eres tú, con ese vocabulario barriobajero.

—Necesitas un polvo. ¿Todavía piensas alargar más tu estado de desgracia?

Scorpius retiró la mirada, uno porque Marcus era digno hijo de su padre, y dos porque le daba la gana.

—Hay otras cosas además de follar —Marcus rió y Madame Pince lo mandó callar, así que el joven elevó una de las pastas del libro como parapeto y murmuró:

—¿Qué, flores y bombones? —y al ver la cara seria de Scorpius, rió—. ¡Venga ya!

—¡Marcus Aurelius Zabini! ¡Fuera! —Scorpius ahogó las risas al ver a su amigo recogiendo libros, plumas y demás. Idiota, se lo tenía bien merecido. Terminó el resto de sus deberes y regresó a la sala común. Antes de acostarse se dijo que ya era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, y que quizá Albus no se enfadaba si se lo pedía directamente.

* * *

—Albus —una voz seria y demandante alertó al muchacho, girándose mientras el resto de estudiantes salía del Gran Comedor.

—Scorpius, ¿qué tal? —el rubio pareció sonrojarse por algún motivo y tras un "necesito hablar contigo fuera de este jaleo", lo siguió al rellano de la escalera movible del castillo.

—Yo, mmm… me preguntaba si… —al parecer, iba a confesarle algo vergonzoso, porque se frotó la nuca, desenredándose el pelo en el proceso, y Malfoy nunca se ponía nervioso—, tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿podría ver tu capa de invisibilidad?

Tras finalizar la frase seguía conteniendo el aire. Sin embargo, el sorprendido entonces fue Albus. Agrandó los ojos redondos y los colores aparecieron en su rostro, a pesar de que él tampoco solía sonrojarse.

—Solo si quieres —añadió el rubio con algo más de confianza, soltando ya todo el aire retenido, incluso añadiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

—Pues… —Albus no daba crédito. Repasó a Scorpius de arriba abajo. La verdad es que nunca se había fijado en él de esa manera. Claro, era un modelo impresionante, con un cuerpo delgado y proporcionado y cierto gesto de altanería, de los pocos chicos que llevaban el uniforme con clase pero… siempre creyó estar fuera de su alcance. Todos sus amigos se aseguraban de no hacer amistades con los Slytherin, salvo los gemelos Scamander, que iban por libre, así que tampoco se había fijado en ellos. Scorpius siempre le pareció algo arrogante, pero eso no impidió a ambos hablarse como conocidos, o prestarse algún libro. Ni siquiera alimentó ciertos rumores escuchados ocasionalmente en la sala común de Gryffindor. Debía tener una grandísima experiencia que opacaba la suya—. Hum, por mí, bien. ¿Esta noche después de las clases?

Scorpius agrandó la sonrisa que había estado reteniendo por si la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Estupendo, nos vemos entonces antes de mi ronda de prefecto —y se marchó. Así, sin preocupaciones. Le había costado pedírselo, al parecer, pero se le veía animado. El estómago de Albus sufrió una sacudida. Aún no se creía que estuviera ocurriendo aquello, pero quizá el slytherin le entendía más de lo aparente.

* * *

Scorpius contuvo todo el entusiasmo hasta finalizar las clases. Un jueves. La alegría no tenía nada que ver con el dueño de esa capa. ¿Cómo sería esa reliquia? ¿Suave como la seda? ¿Áspera como el lino? Si convencía a Albus de prestársela se le ocurrían muchas cosas, como espiar a los de último curso en las duchas después del partido, esconderle la escoba a algún gryffindor, espiar las reuniones de los profesores, colarse en otras casas para saber qué opinaban de él… el abanico de posibilidades era infinito. Perfumó su cuerpo para causar la mejor impresión en Albus Potter y cuando ambos se vieron junto a una de las estatuas del primer pasillo, sonrieron con timidez.

—Hola —dijo Albus.

—Hola —respondió Scorpius tratando de congelar la imagen del otro chico en su memoria, para posteriores… usos.

Tras varios segundos, Albus se llevó las manos a la espalda, balanceándose en un gesto de coqueteo.

—¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

—Tú sabrás, a un sitio donde no nos molesten —bueno, obviamente, Scorpius no quería interrupciones de Weasleys ni de estúpidos gryffindor amigos suyos—. Guía tú.

Albus asintió y ambos subieron hacia la segunda planta, pasando por varias clases ya vacías, saludando a diversos alumnos e ignorando a tantos, disfrutando del silencio de la compañía del otro. Entonces, Albus paró y cerró los ojos frente a una pared hasta ver materializarse una puerta frente a ellos. La Sala de los Menesteres, buena elección, se dijo el rubio. Jamás entraría nadie allí. Casi hasta parecía íntimo, como si ambos tuvieran su primera sesión de sexo. Alejó el pensamiento para recuperar cierto autocontrol. Echó un vistazo al cuarto: una enorme cama con dosel se situaba a un lado, mientras un sofá enorme reinaba en el otro lado, junto a dos lámparas antiguas, una mesita pequeña con algún licor y dos vasos. Scorpius sonrió ante la torpeza del otro chico: él había usado poco la sala multipropósito, porque tampoco tenía citas ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre lograba imaginar y materializar con claridad sus deseos. Albus debía estar pensando en el idiota de Alan cuando hizo aparecer la cama. Qué oportuno. Debió sentirse algo avergonzado, pues enseguida trató de quitar hierro al asunto:

—¿Qué lugar prefieres?

—El sofá está bien —Albus asintió y se dirigieron hasta allí. Después el chico se quitó la túnica, quizá porque llevaba la reliquia encogida a través de un hechizo en los pantalones, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, con túnica, por supuesto—. ¿Tienes calor?

Ahora la mueca de Albus fue directa a su entrepierna porque ladeó la cabeza en un gesto totalmente sensual y respondió, con voz ronca:

—¿Tú no?

Scorpius llenó rápidamente su vaso y apuró el líquido para calmarse, que resultó ser alcohol. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Y dónde estaba la capa?

Albus se sentó junto a él y parpadeó al verle apurar el líquido tan rápido.

—Oh, entiendo, tienes prisa por llegar a la fase final —Scorpius frunció el ceño. Vale, algo no estaba bien. Albus Severus Potter lo miraba, con su cabello enredado y la camisa medio abierta como si estuviera a punto de saltar hacia su presa. ¿Qué había hecho bien? No, no quiso decir eso. Tal vez era el perfume. Se olió, por si el maldito Marcus Zabini había echado algún hechizo sobre él para atraer conquistas; no sería la primera vez. Pero el gesto fue malinterpretado por el raven, que se echó sobre él para aspirarle el cuello.

—Ah, no te preocupes, hueles muy bien. Apuesto a que solo alguien como tú podría echarse un perfume como este —Scorpius apretó las manos, ¡por Merlín, Albus Potter lo estaba besando en el cuello! Y él no quería, no quería… que se detuviera. Era inútil seguir negándolo, el idiota de Potter le gustaba. No tenía nada que ver con su capa… que también deseaba, pero sus sueños, algunas imágenes cuando se divertía a solas… No, no, no podía liarse con Potter, su padre lo cruciaría hasta el infinito. Trató de apartarlo con suavidad, y con mucha obstinación, aunque primero pasó los dedos por la nuca de Albus, solo por saber cómo se sentía, y quiso morir… tragó saliva, su respiración se aceleró. Fue el instante elegido por el moreno para mirarlo a los ojos con satisfacción y lujuria. Lo siguiente que supo Scorpius es que besaba como los ángeles. Y él lo estaba correspondiendo, tocando firmemente ciertas partes de su anatomía. El pensamiento de alejarlo de él se esfumó; el sofá era muy cómodo y la compañía demasiado grata. Scorpius no entendió cómo alguna vez su padre pudo tener autocontrol para declinar eso. Las manos de ambos se perdían, volvían a aparecer, tocaban parcelas de cuerpo aquí, de ropa allá, imprimiendo una fuerza diferente, ajenos al tiempo y el espacio y por lo visto, también a los prejuicios. Sin embargo, la parada obligada para tomar aire les hizo mirarse a los ojos: Albus parecía sorprendido, y Scorpius tenía el color de una quaffle. Carraspeó, recuperando de nuevo el control, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —se le ocurrió preguntar. Jamás debió haberlo hecho. El moreno contempló su gesto confuso.

—¿No te ha gustado? Quizá puedas decirme cómo besarte, a lo mejor yo… —Scorpius se incorporó, alejando a Albus de él. Si se había echado sobre él sin dudar, ¿lo hacía así con todos? ¿Como con el maldito Brocklewurst?—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Sí —Scorpius se frotó los labios con el puño de su túnica, totalmente arrugada y olvidada aún sobre su cuerpo. Enfrentó con una mirada gris al otro—. ¿Haces esto con todo el mundo?

Albus ni siquiera se preocupó en arreglarse la camisa, ni el pelo, y su gesto dolido envió descargas de deseo a la entrepierna de Malfoy.

—Si no querías divertirte conmigo, ¿por qué me diste la consigna?

Scorpius abrió los ojos, alucinado. Había oído esas cosas, el padre de su amigo Marcus, Blaise Zabini, le había contado acerca de ciertas palabras en clave creadas por los alumnos de Hogwarts para poder magrearse en los pasillos o clases y de cómo todo el mundo las conocía y las usaba. Se enfadó. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las frases, tuvo que elegir aquella? Un momento… en Slytherin lo sabían. ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada? Ahora mismo arreglaría cuentas con ellos, menuda humillación. Y bien, si alguien iba a quedar mal en esa cita, no iba a ser él.

—¿Qué consigna? Yo solo te pedí ver tu capa de invisibilidad. La llevabas cuando te citaste con Brocklewurst.

Albus no daba crédito. No entendía nada.

—¿Me espiaste? ¿Por qué? —ante aquella acusación, Scorpius no tenía absolutamente nada que confesar. Nada salvo lo obvio.

—No te espié, obviamente no sabía que fueras a confraternizar con gryffindors… de aquella manera. ¿Él sí te dio la consigna, supongo? Varias veces a la semana, de hecho —Scorpius debía parar ese ataque de rabia. De hecho, hasta Albus parecía confundido ante su elocuencia—. Bueno, no importa. Ya me voy.

El rubio salió apresuradamente de la Sala de los Menesteres, dejando a Albus mirando un punto en el horizonte, tratando de entender por qué las relaciones en Hogwarts con ciertas personas parecían condenadas al fracaso.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana, tiempo para que Albus pudiera dilucidar acerca de la carta de amenaza. Era obvio que la caligrafía estaba manipulada, porque no todas las letras eran uniformes; y tenía un estilo culto, no muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts escribían así. Pensó y casó esa carta con lo ocurrido con Scorpius Malfoy y lo acabó de confirmar a través de un producto enviado por el tío George para descubrir anónimos. Había sido él. Él le había escrito aquello, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le había escrito una carta de amenaza? No solían llevarse bien, es cierto, pero, aconsejados por sus padres, ambos habían firmado una tregua infinita, o una ignorancia extrema, fracasando estrepitosamente, al parecer. Albus jamás se había fijado en Scorpius de ese modo, a pesar de las interminables cantinelas de ciertas chicas, diciendo que parecía un príncipe misterioso al que le iban los chicos. A Albus le parecía alguien completamente normal y bastante esnob. No era su tipo, para nada. Y Scorpius tampoco debía ser el suyo. ¿Por qué rompió la tregua, entonces? ¿Por qué dejó que lo besara? Resuelto, se dirigió hacia Marcus Zabini a la salida de una clase, preguntando por su rubio amigo.

—¿Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor Scorpius no quiere que lo encuentres? —Albus parpadeó varias veces, sin saber qué decir—. Bueno, te lo diré. Está saliendo con alguien.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se abrieron, sorprendidos.

—¿Saliendo?

—Salir con alguien es tener una cita, hablar, conocer a la otra persona…

—Corta el rollo, Zabini —Albus se alejó a pasos rápidos, cerrándose la túnica en torno al cuerpo. Subió las escaleras de la torre para ir a su sala común, repleta de alumnos deseosos de repasar lecciones y cumplir con las entregas. Él también se dispuso a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, pero no podía concentrarse. La imagen del rubio besándole, sucumbiendo a las caricias, tocándole a través de la ropa, lo distraían. Y aquel olor, tan intoxicante, como si lo rodeara. Ufff…. No, no. Debía estudiar, no divagar. Sacando la varita con torpeza, ejecutó un _Silencio _y volvió a la tarea.

Dos días después trató de contactar con Scorpius por lechuza, pero no hubo respuesta. Resignado, el moreno ya llevaba la carta encima, en caso de encontrárselo de repente por los pasillos. Y precisamente ese día, después de clases, cuando volvía de enviar una lechuza a su abuela Molly, Albus se topó con dos chicos en el patio, junto a los invernaderos. Albus enseguida reconoció la voz, y su primer impulso fue esconderse. Tras comprobar la identidad del muchacho, se preguntó por qué se había escondido si lo llevaba buscando varios días. Y es que Scorpius Malfoy estaba recargado sobre una de las piedras del castillo, su cuerpo girado hacia el otro chico, una pierna alzada apoyada sobre un poyete, las manos en la túnica, cubierto por su bufanda con los colores de la casa de la serpiente. Su cabello liso y rubio ondeando al viento. Albus se encontró espiándolos por decisión propia: no era una charla banal porque reían, contaban chistes y cierto lenguaje corporal revelaba un flirteo descarado. Algo cruzó por el estómago de Albus, como si fuera un cuchillo. Suspiró. No podía estar contemplando a Scorpius Malfoy y sintiéndose atraído por él. Claro que no. Solo quería saber sobre su conversación. Sin embargo, cuando el otro chico aventuró una mano hacia la cadera de Scorpius, quien pareció conforme con el contacto, el moreno decidió que todavía tenía mucha tarea pendiente, y regresó corriendo a la torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Le había costado olvidarlo. En ocasiones soñaba con él y todavía recordaba el sabor de los besos entregados, pero Scorpius tenía claras muchas cosas, y una de ellas era no salir con alguien a quien no le importabas. Al parecer, nadie en Slytherin sabía el significado de aquella consigna, pero el rubio se encargó de hechizar a quienes mentían y de confiar en quienes no. Un aliado importante había sido Marcus Zabini, aconsejándole pasearse por el castillo con otros chicos en actitud indecorosa. Al parecer, tenía cierta teoría sobre pasearse con otros alumnos para hacer aflorar los celos. Scorpius no estaba demasiado interesado en las teorías del chico, pero se dijo que si Albus había jugado con él, él también podría imponer sus reglas. Así, había estado coqueteando con varios chicos, de hecho, el rumor se esparció rápidamente por Hogwarts y ahora casi tenía que quitarse de encima a algunos. No estaba interesado en ir más allá, simplemente unos besos y unos tocamientos, experimentar, aunque no fuera costumbre, resultaban una ayuda para olvidar a un Potter. Y es que no había nada mejor que hacer creer que uno estaba en el mercado. O eso le dijo una chica cuyos padres eran muggles y aficionados a los dichos. Y un día, regresando a las mazmorras desde su clase de Pociones vio a alguien plantado frente a la puerta de su sala común: era moreno, con la túnica de Ravenclaw y llevaba una capa extraña. Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, se giró para hacerse sitio.

—Vengo a ofrecer lo que pediste —y Albus Potter alzó la túnica que te volvía transparente—. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Ya no me interesa —anunció con gesto de superioridad—. No lo necesito.

Albus Severus no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo entrar, arrimándose más hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué me escribiste una amenaza? Si realmente no era tan importante, ¿por qué me amenazaste? Sé que te gusto. Tus pupilas se agrandan cuando me miras —Scorpius rió, alzando la cabeza.

—Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Y no es fácil resistirse a la amortentia.

Albus lo miró intensamente.

—Mentira. ¿Sabes por qué sé que mientes? Has parpadeado, y eso denota inseguridad —Scorpius empezaba a cabrearse. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso estúpido?—. ¿Quieres oír mi teoría? Creo que estabas celoso de Alan Brocklewurst.

Scorpius cambió su posición para enfrentarse al otro con su lenguaje corporal. La ventaja de ser un poco más alto era una bendición que ahora agradecía.

—Me habían hablado del ego de los Potter, pero creí que era exclusivo del hermano mayor. Me había equivocado.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y algunos estudiantes de sexto curso salieron de ella: eran prefectos, iban a patrullar. Scorpius aprovechó para introducirse en su casa, satisfecho de haber lidiado con el ravenclaw y dejarlo ahí tirado. Sin embargo, una frase pronunciada con determinada voz le hizo saltar el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Scorpius? —las risitas de los prefectos denotaban su presencia como testigos. Maldito Potter y su brillante cerebro. Se volvió, irritado.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas que yo pueda tener algún interés por ti?

—Desde que te besé y me correspondiste —los estudiantes seguían escuchando, aunque estuvieran un poco más lejos. Todo lo que el raven dijera se tornaría en algo bochornoso. Era mejor tener una charla breve, concisa y directa. En su habitación. No, no era buena idea. El mocoso llevaba la capa. Si ahora echaba a andar, el otro lo seguiría.

—No me gusta salir con tíos que se magrean con el primero que aparece. No eres mi tipo —y se alejó hacia los almacenes de pociones, pasillos empedrados con las paredes exudando musgo por la humedad de la proximidad del Lago Negro. Notaba las pisadas tras él. Finalmente, lo enfrentó. Albus parecía cansado por haber seguido sus pasos, y jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Seguía apretando con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Por qué me amenazaste? No tiene lógica —el rubio se volvió, pero parecía reticente a responder—. Durante toda mi vida he tratado de ignorar esos estúpidos prejuicios que tienen mi familia y amigos por la gente de tu casa y cuando te conocí pensé que serías mi excusa. Pero me he equivocado. Lo que más me fastidia de todo esto es que tendré que darles la razón.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te nombremos abanderado de Slytherin? Podrías llevar alguna bandera cuando haya partido de quidditch —dijo, al fin, y de repente se encontró empotrado contra la pared más próxima. La cara de Albus estaba ahora a milímetros de la suya.

—¿Quieres que lleve una bandera con tu nombre, animándote, también? —Scorpius tragó saliva. Se suponía que los ravenclaw no eran ardientes ni tampoco tan directos. Podía sentir el aliento fresco de Albus contra su cara, la mano que lo empujó aún sobre su pecho. Scorpius abrió los ojos, soprendido. ¿Podría sentir eso el otro chico?—. Mírame a la cara y dime que no te gusto. Que tus pupilas están dilatadas porque aquí no hay mucha luz, que te late el corazón deprisa porque eres así de apasionado, que estás nervioso solo porque irte a dormir te parece algo mejor que estar conmigo. Dímelo y me iré.

Scorpius pestañeó, aturdido. ¿Quizá Albus Severus era otra persona con multijugos? ¿Alguno de los Weasley, para darle una lección? No se esperaba ese ramalazo de valentía, y lo peor era que hasta le resultaba sexy. Estaba siendo tonto. ¿Quién le aseguraba un futuro con Potter? ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento? ¿Qué podía perder? Despacio, inclinó su rostro hacia la oreja del otro y susurró:

—Solo quiero tu capa —Albus entrecerró los ojos, el aroma del slytherin parecía ser su perdición, y la mano sobre el pecho del otro chico amenazaba con tocar arriba, abajo, repasando sus músculos, sus formas. Albus perdió el sentido, no supo si su mano se movía o no, lo único importante era ese olor y ese aliento caliente en su oreja.

—Mi capa y yo somos indivisibles —acertó a decir el ravenclaw, y entonces ambas miradas se encontraron, nuevamente. Scorpius pareció dolido, por algún motivo, sus bonitos ojos grises enmarcados por cejas de confusión absoluta.

—¿Por qué insistes? Yo no te gusto, demonios, Potter —el moreno lo enfrentó, a milímetros de sus labios, con la boca entreabierta, y mirándolo con decisión para, acto seguido, acercar su boca al oído del rubio.

—No quiero verte con otros, Malfoy. Quiero que estés conmigo y voy a demostrarte por qué —cuando Scorpius quiso reaccionar, el moreno había alargado sus brazos envolviéndolo con posesividad. La naturaleza dominante del ravenclaw envió un ramalazo de lascivia directo a su miembro. Solo pudo rendirse ante sus expertos besos, ante el olor almizclado y su cabello revuelto; ante esos ojos color esmeralda, brillando juguetonamente, prometiendo un futuro alentador, irracional. Se rindió ante Albus Potter, correspondiendo al beso y apretándolo contra sí. Al separarse, jadeantes, con los labios rojos, Albus indicó:

—¿Eso es un sí? —Scorpius parecía entregado, el moreno jamás lo había visto anhelante de él, no podía creer su suerte.

—Veinte puntos menos por manipular a un prefecto —anunció, y Albus no pudo reprimir su risa. Escuchar a un prefecto quitar puntos mientras lo miraba con lujuria era sublime. Le propondría otro encuentro otro día, a la misma hora, en cualquier pasillo.

—Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por tener un mago tan caliente y apetecible —susurró Albus pinzándole el trasero.

Scorpius se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar.

—Tú no eres prefecto, no puedes dar puntos.

El moreno le mordió la mandíbula y dijo, cerca de la oreja:

—Qué pena, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, como si acabara de entender en qué lío se estaba metiendo. Aunque entonces, con la mano de Albus acariciándole la espalda y sus dientes describiendo caminos por su cuello, merecía correr el riesgo.

La capa de invisibilidad, arrugada y como silencioso testigo descansando a sus pies, iba a tener mucho trabajo a partir de ahora.

**FIN**

* * *

_09/10/12_

_22/10/12_

_FF_FF_


End file.
